


Mini me

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Gen, M/M, Morgan is Darcy Lewis, Parent Tony Stark, Time Travel, baby Loki, steve and bucky are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which there is a baby Iron Man.





	Mini me

They are grounded, so grounded, Tony thought as he stared down at the child. Someone, Darcy, Steve, or Bucky most likely had taken the two year old Loki and dressed him up. 

It would have been fine if it were just a costume or something but no, his horror children, and honestly Tony doesn't remember when he adopted two ancient supersoldiers as his kids but for the love of everything they are his just as much as Darcy and baby Loki are, no his horror children had somehow gotten a hold of a mini version of one of his press conference suits and had put Loki in it then one of them, probably Steve, had drawn his facial hair on the child. To complete the outfit there was a tiny name tag that said 'I am Iron Man'.

It would have been sweet and endearing, Tony knows Pepper would have loved it as much as Tony did however the horror children had not stopped at merely dressing baby Loki up, no, they had taken him out, Steve and Bucky had had an interview and Darcy had gone along to play at being an assistant like her mother.

They had somehow convinced the interviewer not only to let baby Loki on the set while the cameras were rolling but also that Loki was actually Iron Man de-aged.

The interviewer was charmed and had even asked 'Iron Man' several questions, getting silly answers although Tony had to admit he awe'd when Loki was asked about his favorite food, the little frown of confusion before he'd said 'Pepper' because the baby knew pepper was food and Pepper was his favorite person and the baby had likely been confused by the question Tony couldn't even deny that answer Pepper was his favorite too.

But despite the fact that it had been darling and cute the three horror children were going to be grounded as soon as he found them.

"Papa!" The child before him grinned up at him, reaching out to him for lifts.

Tony smiled, stifling a sigh, but first, perhaps a bath to get the ink off of Loki's face.

\--

"WHY ISN'T IT COMING OFF!?" Tony shouted ten minutes later, the question echoing through the Tower.

Three young adults looked at each other and then beat a hasty retreat from the area, running through the Tower.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES AND DARCY ANTHONY PEPPER LEWIS GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE NOW! J.A.R.V.I.S. LOCK THE ELEVATOR!" 

They were not fast enough though and, trapped in the elevator by Tony's order before the elevator headed up to Tony's floor.

"I told you the elevator was a bad idea." Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah, I forgot about J.A.R.V.I.S." Steve admitted.

"Anthony Pepper?" Bucky asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"J. M. Just doesn't have the same ring as actual full names and Tony doesn't know what they stand for so he just uses Anthony Pepper." Morgan shrugs as the elevator doors open.

"I don't know what you used but it won't come off." Tony growled, holding a happy towel wrapped Loki who still sported drawn on facial hair.

Steve frowned, "It's just marker, the label said washable and it came right off with soap and water when we drew on Darcy's." 

Morgan grinned, yeah she'd she'd gone to the interview with Tony Stark facial hair drawn on her skin too.

"Then why won't it come off?" Tony growled out slowly.

"Maybe he likes it." Bucky suggested, "I mean, he's magic right, maybe he doesn't want it off so it stays."

They all looked startled at the suggestion before Tony looked at his toddler.

"Do you want to keep your art on?" Tiny asked him.

Loki grinned, nodding enthusiastically, "Look like Papa."

Tony smiled softly and cuddled the baby close, "Yeah, you do, you three are still grounded for the whole interview mess though." Tony informed his three horror children.

Said horror children looked at one another and grinned, high-fiving each other in various combinations.

Tony merely rolled his eyes at them, used to their antics.

"Your siblings are really strange, yes they are." Tony cooed at the towel wrapped child, "We better get you dressed."

Tony walked away to get him some clothing only to frown at the fact that all Loki had now seemed to be replications of Tony's own clothing, mainly his interview, press conference, board meeting clothing, except the sleep clothes which were made in the image of the Iron Man suits.

"Your sibling are horrible." Tony told the boy sitting patiently on the bed, "Absolutely awful." He said as he grabbed a suit and clip on tie, it was too early for sleep clothes and Pepper would want pictures when she saw them. 

Maybe for Halloween Tony could convince Darcy to dress up like Pepper or himself, that would be adorable to see.

But for now he took Loki to the kitchen for a snack and then maybe they would watch a movie or play a game, Tony had to admit that he'd missed his chaos children while on his Honeymoon with Pepper, and obviously they had missed him, why else would the older three get themselves grounder as soon as he came home?

\--

A/n: Basically this is Grounded 2.0.  
A little happy fluff with Tony and his children.


End file.
